Etat de choque
by Jedusor-Weasley
Summary: La scène se passe dans un hôpital psychiatrique, quelques années après la chute de Lord Voldemort. OS entre trois personnages sur les séquelles psychiques de la guerre. Presque tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling.


Bonjour à tous. On change de style aujourd'hui. Un texte assez dur "psychologiquement", je préfère vous prévenir ^^' âme très sensible s'abstenir ...

* * *

><p>Assise sur un lit large aux draps blancs, la jeune fille, repliée sur elle même, se balançait d'avant en arrière. Ces cheveux trempés de sueur tombaient sur ses genoux découverts par la blouse blanche de l'hôpital. Ces mains, serrées autour de ces jambes, étaient parcourues de spasmes, se crispaient, se détendaient, puis se crispaient à nouveaux. La jeune fille frissonnait et murmurait des mots que seule elle pouvait comprendre et entendre.<p>

La pièce autour d'elle était vide. Pas de cadres, pas de posters, rien. Juste le blanc des murs.

Aux environs de midi et demi, une jeune femme blonde, assez rondouillarde entra dans la pièce pour s'occuper de la malade. Doucement, elle s'assit à côté de la patiente et posa ces mains sur ces avants bras.

- Mlle, Mlle c'est l'heure de manger.

La demoiselle en question ne répondit rien, mais son souffle s'accéléra, tout comme son balancement et les spasmes réguliers de ses mains. Lentement, la blonde détacha les mains et les attacha sur les rebords du lit aux moyens de deux sangles prévues à cet effet. La brune quand à elle, continuait de se balancé, les genoux toujours ramené contre sa poitrine, la tête tombante vers le bas.

Toujours avec la même prudence et la même délicatesse, l'infirmière déplia les fines jambes lardées de cicatrices et les attacha de la même façon que les poignets.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle découvrit les tâches de sang qui venaient salir la blouse immaculée de sa patiente. Elles s'étendaient du haut de la poitrine jusqu'au niveau de l'entrejambe. Inquiète, la petite blonde ce mit à ausculter, palper, vérifier chaque parcelle du tronc de la jeune femme pour y trouver une blessure pouvant être à l'origine du sang sur la blouse blanche. Mais elle ne trouva rien.

- D'ou vient ce sang Mlle ?

- Sang ...

Des larmes tombèrent de la tête toujours incliné vers le bas pour venir se poser sur la blouse. Mais ces larmes n'étaient pas transparentes, elles étaient légèrement rouges, presque rose. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils puis souleva la tête de la brune en lui relevant le menton. Elle recula presque immédiatement en poussant un petit cri aiguë. La jeune patiente gloussa, puis sa main gauche fut prise de tremblement incontrôlables, et le lit se mit à trembler sous les spasmes.

- Oh mon dieu …

L'infirmière recula jusqu'à la porte et disparue dans le couloir sombre de sainte mangouste.

Elle revint quelque minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un homme brun et d'une autre jeune fille blonde, plus svelte et plus jeune qu'elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Annah ? Demanda le jeune brun, sa voix trahissant son anxiété.

- Je … Je ne sais pas, hier tout allez mieux et aujourd'hui je l'ai trouvé comme ça … je .. je …

- Calme toi, ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver, répondit l'autre blonde en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Annah.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit de la patiente et souleva son menton de la même manière que l'infirmière pour observer son visage. Quand il découvrit le visage de sa meilleure amie, il eu quelques difficultés à resté impassible. Sa mains libre se crispa dans la poche de son jean moldu. Il chassa les mèches crasseuses du visage de son amie pour mieux observer l'étendue des dégas.

La jeune fille était méconnaissable. Son visage, habituellement si doux, si fin, était à présent rouge et gonflé. Des grandes traces de griffures descendaient du haut du front jusqu'à la bouche. Les yeux, surement fermés pendant que la jeune femme s'était griffé, étaient la seule partie intact de son visage. Les traces étaient profondes et multiples. Le sang et la lymphe coulait le long des pommettes osseuse pour venir sécher dans le coup ou dans les cheveux.

La main gauche, toujours agité de spasmes incontrôlables, agrippa la veste du brun et la jeune femme rapprocha son visage le plus possible de celui de son ami.

- Ils étaient encore la Harry. Ils voulaient me tuer. Mais j'ai résisté, j'ai gagné Harry ! J'ai gagné !

Elle attrapa le visage d'Harry a demain et posa son front contre le sien.

- Ils ne m'auront pas, je suis plus forte qu'eux.

La folie se lisait dans les yeux de son amie. Harry ferma les yeux, mais les larmes franchirent quand même la barrière de ces paupières. Il passa une main dans les cheveux poisseux de la jeune femme.

- C'est bien Miône, je suis fière de toi.

Il déposa un baisé sur le front mutilé d'Hermione puis sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide, incapable de voir son amie dans cette état un seconde de plus.

- Va voir Harry Annah, je reste ici avec elle.

La blonde s'approcha à son tour du lit d'Hermione et pris ces mains dans les siennes.

- Alors Hermione, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Hermione … souffla-t-elle.

Les tremblements de sa mains s'arrétèrent, et d'un coup, elle releva la tête vers la personne assise sur son lit, comme si elle se rendait compte de tout ce qui se passait, comme si elle se réveillait d'un sommeil trop long et agité.

- Luna ...

- Hermione ...

Le regard perdu d'Hermione balaya lentement la pièce, puis la panique monta en elle, elle lâcha les mains de son amis, arracha violemment les sangles qui entravaient ces jambes et plaqua les deux mains sur ces oreilles en hurlant

- Hermione ! Calme toi ! Je suis la ! C'est moi ! Luna

- Non ! allez-vous-en ! laissez moi !

Les cris devinrent bientôt inarticulés, les mains quittèrent les oreilles pour venir griffer le visage déhà mutilé par une ancienne crise de folie. Puis Hermione alla le lover dans le coin du mur ou se trouvait son lit et commença à balancer ces poings contre le mur avec une violence extrême

- Partez ! Partez !

Elle se contorsionna sur son lit, se griffant le dos, tentant vainement d'arracher ce qui la faisait tant souffrir mais que personne ne voyait. Elle se jeta sur le sol carrelé de la pièce et se mit à gratter frénétiquement le sol avec ces doigts, s'arrachant une bonne partie des ongles, pour ensuite frapper le sol de toute ces forces, toujours hurlantes.

Luna, elle se tenait dans le coin opposé de la pièce, incapable de bouger. La main devant la bouche, le visage inondé de larmes, elle regardait son amie sombrer dans la folie à la quelle elle avait eu tant de mal à échapper.

Couché dur le sol, Hermione pleurait, les mains crispées sur ce qu'il restait de sa blouse. Son corps se mit à frissonner, et ça tête heurta le carrelage un peu plus fort. Elle se traina jusqu'à son lit, mais au moment d'accrocher les barrières en métal, les spasmes musculaires reprirent.

- NE PAS!

Hurla-t-elle en fixant désespérément ces mains.

- NE PAS NE PAS NE PAS!

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, perdue dans la folie la peur et l'angoisse, Hermione commença à ronger ces poignets, ces mains ces doigts. Le sang maculait sa bouche, coulait le long de sa robe, tâchait le sol.

Annah pénétra alors dans la pièce accompagné de Harry, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Sans même réfléchir, ce dernier attrapa les deux bras d'Hermione et les croisa dans son dos, puis resta la bloquant la jeune fille qui hurlait, pleurait, vomissait. Luna ne bougeait plus, son corps tremblait, ses yeux regardaient fixement le mur vierge. Seul Annah eu le réflexe d'administrer un sédatif à Hermione.

Les spasmes musculaires cessèrent, les cris aussi, tout comme les pleures. Hermione s'affaissa comme une poupée dans les bras du brun.

- C'est fini … La … C'est fini … Murmura ce dernier.

Il y à deux ans, ils avaient gagné la guerre. Mais à quel prix. Hermione avait progressivement sombré dans la folie. D'abord incapable de se sortir dans la rue, puis d'utiliser la magie, et enfin de se lever le matin, de voir des gens. Elle avait commencé à entendre des voix, et avait attraper un couteau de cuisine pour s'entailler le bras la ou se tenait la cicatrice laissé par Bellatrix lors de leurs périple en 7° année, persuadé que la voix venait de la. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'Harry avait pris la décision de la faire interner. La guerre les avaient détruis. Ils avaient sauvés le monde, il s'étaient sacrifié pour le monde, mais qu'est ce que le monde avait fait pour eux ? 2 mois de gloire, un ordre de merlin, une suite en hôpital psychiatrique. Harry était à bout de force. Ron avait disparu. Hermione était une coquille vide. Le trio n'était plus rien. Plus la force, plus l'envie, plus de vie.

* * *

><p>Voila, je vous avez prévenu ^^ comme d'habitude, laissez moi un commentaire ou envoyez moi un MP pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou si vous voulez que j'écrive une fanfic pour vous ( ne soyez pas timide je ne mors pas, et ma folie n'est pas contagieuse )<p>

Thanx  
>Jedusor-Weasley<p> 


End file.
